


Gloria

by MJ46



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Movie
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ46/pseuds/MJ46
Summary: Sabina se vydává na svojí první sólo misi, která ovšem nedopadne podle očekávání.
Relationships: Rebekah Bosley/Sabina Wilson
Kudos: 5





	Gloria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexka25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexka25/gifts).



> Součást gift exchange.

Sabina sedí v potemnělém baru. Na stole před sebou má orosenou sklenici s džusem, se kterou si nervózně pohrává. I když už značně opatrně, protože jí už skoro dvakrát její obsah skončil v klíně. Což by vážně narušilo její plán pro tenhle večer. Čeká jí totiž její první sólo mise jako Andílka a nemůže si dovolit selhat. Ne potom, jak tvrdě trénovala a přizpůsobovala se svému novému životu.

Najednou se ozvalo cvaknutí dveří a Sabina zvedla hlavu, aby se na nově příchozí podívala. Trochu s úlekem si uvědomila, že právě dorazila žena, na kterou čeká. Její cíl pro dnešní misi. Blonďatá žena byla oblečená v elegantním bílém kostýmku, který byl schovaný šedým kabátem s módním stojáčkem, jež mírně zabraňoval v přímém pohledu do ženina obličeje. Alespoň tedy z místa, kde byla Sabina u baru usazená. Blondýnka ovšem neváhala dlouho, a když si našla prázdnou židli, kabát si sundala a přehodila ho přes opěradlo barové stoličky.

Sabina si najednou připadala, jako by v žaludku měla litinovou kouli. Ztěžka polkla a zalitovala, že ve sklenici nemá něco trochu silnějšího. Podpora ve formě alkoholu by byla rozhodně vítaná. Jenže věděla, že by nešlo o nejmoudřejší volbu. Snaží se tenhle večer nezpackat.

Zvedla sklenici s džusem ke rtům a rychle zbývající obsah vypila. Potom se zvedla ze stoličky, popadla svojí koženou bundu a vydala se směrem k blondýnce. Naštěstí byla žena usazená přímo ve směru toalet, Sabina tedy nemusela nijak manévrovat. A protože bar byl relativně plný, nebylo ani tak těžké do ženy náhodou žďuchnout, když se prodírala davem. Zpozorovala, že se blondýnka otočila a v jejích modrých očích bylo znát podráždění, že jí někdo ruší. Když si ale všimla Sabiny, která se rychle omluvila pokynutím hlavy, její výraz se změnil na lehce překvapený.

Sabina došla na toaletu, kde se zamkla a zády se opřela o tmavé dřevo dveří, které jí studilo skrze tenkou látku modré košile, kterou měla na sobě. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechla a vydechla. Po krátkém dechovém cvičení přešla k umyvadlu na stěně a opláchla si ruce. Podívala se na sebe do zrcadla, které viselo přímo před ní a sama sebe se snažila povzbudit.

„To zvládneš! To zvládneš! Na tohle ses přeci připravovala. Tak jen do toho!“

Ještě jednou se zhluboka nadechla, odhodlala se a vykročila zpátky ke dveřím. Odemkla a vydala se zpátky do rušné části baru. Když byla na dohled blonďaté ženy, všimla si, že je vedle ní volná stolička. Poděkovala svým šťastným hvězdám a začala se prodírat směrem k ní.

Se žuchnutím se posadila na volnou židli a mávla na barmana. Ten byl ale zaneprázdněný a tak si jí nevšiml. Obrátila tedy svojí pozornost k ženě vedle sebe, která usrkávala whiskey s ledem a ignorovala všechny kolem sebe.

„Uhm,“ odkašlala si Sabina. „Omlouvám se. Za to drcnutí předtím. Nějak jsem v tom davu neodhadla vzdálenost.“ omlouvala se kajícně a dlaní si přitom masírovala krk. Tohle očividně upoutalo blondýnčinu pozornost, a lehce naklonila hlavu na stranu, aby dala najevo, že poslouchá.

„Můžu vám koupit další drink, jako omluvu?“ zeptala se Sabina, zatímco ženu bedlivě sledovala.

Ta se konečně otočila a na Sabinu se podívala. Její modré oči byly pronikavé a Sabina se přistihla, že se v nich trochu ztrácí. Rychle se ale vzpamatovala. Byla na misi. Nemohla si rozptýlení dovolit. Blondýnka si Sabinu prohlédla, a zdálo se, že je spokojená s tím, co před sebou vidí. Sabina byla oblečená v těsných černých džínách, námořnicky modré košili a bílé kravatě.

„Já jsem Becca,“ představila se žena a natáhla ruku, kterou Sabina přijala a pevně stiskla.

„Sabina,“ odpověděla Becce, jejíž ruku stále svírala ve své a lehce se usmívala. Okamžik, který se mezi nimi odehrával, byl najednou přerušen barmanem, který se přišel zeptat, co si dají k pití.

„Nealkoholické pivo a ještě jednou to, co pije dáma.“ poukázala Sabina na sklenku, která stála polozapomenutá před Beccou.

„Hned to bude,“ usmál se mladík a odkvapil, aby přichystal jejich drinky.

„Nealko, hmm?“ zeptala se blondýnka a tentokrát se na Sabinu dívala zvědavě.

„Řekněme, že s alkoholem nemám úplně nejlepší vztah a nerada bych tenhle večer zkazila, když se začal vyvíjet tak slibně.“ mrkla na starší ženu, která se lehce začervenala.

Právě v ten okamžik před nimi přistály jejich drinky a obě ženy tu chvilku využily, aby se vzchopily.

„Nepůjdeme si sednout ke stolku? Kde bychom měly víc soukromí?“ optala se Sabina a rozhlédla se po zšeřelém baru.

„Tamhle je místo!“ ukázala směrem za sebe, k prázdnému boxu, který na ně čekal.

„Máš snad nějaké nemravné návrhy, že potřebuješ soukromí?“ zasmála se Becca.

„No, pár bych jich určitě měla, pokud se necháš svádět,“ pronesla Sabina potichu, takže její hlas nabral chraplavou kvalitu, která očividně na blondýnku zafungovala. Pokud její široce otevřené oči byly nějakou indikací.

„Neměla bys trochu zpomalit? Přeci jen, večer teprve začíná a zatím jsi mi koupila první drink.“ podotkla Becca, zatímco se její líce lehce růžolily.

„Pokud jde o drinky, můžeme se klidně vydat do hotelu. V mém pokoji je minibar, který je nacpaný k prasknutí tím nejlepším pitím. Rozhodně lepším, než nabízí tohle místo.. A kdo ví, třeba nás napadne jiná, příjemnější aktivita, které dáme přednost před drinky.“ znovu to flirtovné mrknutí.

Sabina sama nevěděla, odkud se to v ní bere. Ne, že by měla někdy se sváděním žen problém, ale tohle byla přeci jen mise. Její první. Celý den měla hrozné nervy a bylo jí z nich zle. Ale měla dojem, že jakmile se podívala do šedomodrých očí, všechen stres jakoby odpadl a všechno šlo jako po másle.

„Vidím, že rozhodně nejsi jedna z těch, co chodí kolem horké kaše.“ řekla Becca, a pak se hluboce napila z dosud nedotčené sklenice.

„Co na to mám říct. Všeobecně jsem člověk, který si jde za tím, po čem touží.“ Sabinin hlas znovu zachraptěl a ona viděla, jak Becca těžce polkla. V ten moment jí bylo jasné, že úspěch je jen otázkou času.

Blondýnka odložila sklenici, která byla prázdná a otočila se ke svojí společnici.

„Omluv mě na chvilku, musím si odskočit,“ s těmi slovy se zvedla ze svojí stoličky a vydala se směrem k toaletám, kde předtím byla i Sabina. Ta pokývala hlavou a napila se svého nealkoholického piva. Trvalo jí všehovšudy pět vteřin, než se rozhodla, zvedla se ze svého místa a vydala se stejným směrem, jako před okamžikem Becca.

Dveře se pod jejím dotykem lehce otevřely a Sabina vešla dovnitř. Uvnitř místnosti bylo pět kabinek, ale po rychlé kontrole bylo zřejmé, že okupovaná je pouze jedna jediná, kde byla Becca.

Sabina se narovnala, zamkla za sebou dveře, zatímco z kabinky na konci řady se ozvalo zurčení vody a odemykání západky, která okupantce zajišťovala soukromí. Dveře se otevřely, ven vyšla blondýnka a zamířila k umyvadlu, kde si opláchla ruce. V momentě, kdy vypínala kohoutek, se Sabina odhodlala k akci. Odlepila se ode dveří a pomalu se vydala k blondýně, jež za sebou zavnímala pohyb a zvedla pohled nahoru, kde se její oči střetly se Sabininými v zrcadle před ní.

Obě ženy jakoby nedýchaly. Sabina pokračovala ve své cestě a když už byla Becce na dosah ruky, blondýna se otočila a opřela se o umyvadlo za sebou. Její pohled přejel Sabinu od hlavy k patě a zase nahoru a zastavil se na jejích rtech. V téhle blízkosti to bylo víc, než zřejmé. Sabina tedy na nic nečekala, jedním krokem vyeliminovala zbývající vzdálenost, která mezi jejich těly ještě zbývala a když stála přímo před Beccou, na okamžik se zastavila. Upřeně se zahleděla do modrých očí před sebou. Pohled na černou bavru, místo nebesky modré, jež jí vítal předtím, jí jen dodal odvahy k finálnímu kroku. Její dlaně našly blondýnčiny tváře, kde se usadily a její rty našly Becčiny.

Začátek polibku byl pomalý, pokusný. Sabina ucítila, že Becca své ruce omotala kolem jejího pasu a tím jí k sobě přivinula ještě blíž, než už byly. Sabininy ruce se z jejích tváří přesunuly tak, že teď Beccu objímala kolem krku a jejich polibek se mezitím prohloubil. Obě ženy začaly bojovat o nadvládu, když je přemohla potřeba kyslíku. Jejich rty se oddělily, ale jinak se od sebe ani o píď nepohnuly.

„Možná, že teď vezmeš v potaz tu nabídku hotelového pokoje?“ vydechla Sabina a Becca se začala smát. Sabina z jejího dechu cítila whiskey a na vteřinu zapomněla, že tohle není o zábavě, ale o její misi.

„Hmm, tak co bys tomu řekla, kdybychom se přesunuly? Není to daleko, zavolám nám taxi a budeme tam cobydup.“ pokračovala v navrhování. Bylo jí jasné, že Becca už je nalomená a pokud jí Sabina dostane do hotelu a do pronajatého apartmá, má vyhráno.

Její první mise, kdy má prokázat, že zvládne získat pozornost a důvěru kohokoliv, koho jí přidělí bude absolutní úspěch. Hlavou jí vířily myšlenky úspěchu, když se Becca naklonila a započala jejich druhý polibek toho večera.

„A co bys řekla tomu, kdybychom se prošly? Chtěla bych si trochu pročistit hlavu od té whiskey a k tomu by byla procházka na nočním vzduchu jako dělaná.“ navrhla blondýnka.

„Pokud se chceš procházet nočními ulicemi, já s tím nemám problém,“ odpověděla Sabina a následoval třetí polibek.

Po chvíli se znovu oddělily a Sabina se přesunula tak, aby mohla vzít Beccu za ruku. Jakmile ve své dlani ucítila teplo blondýnčiny, vydala se směrem ke dveřím, které odemkla a obě vyšly do tmavé chodby, kde se mezitím sešlo několik netrpělivých návštěvnic baru.

„No, že to trvalo!“ odsekla postarší žena s blond vlasy po ramena, ale ani jedna z žen si jí nevšímala. Na to byly až příliš pohrouženy jedna ve druhé. Ruku v ruce došly k baru, kde posbíraly svoje svršky, Sabina i přes nevýrazné protesty zaplatila účet a poté se vydaly ven, do chladné podzimní noci.

Nejspíš díky pokročilé hodině foukal chladnější vítr a obě ženy toho využily k tomu, aby se zaklesly jedna do druhé a tím se aspoň trochu ochránily před vlezlou zimou a zahřály se.

„Tudy,“ ukázala Sabina volnou rukou směrem, kde se nacházel její hotel.

„Tak mě veď,“ usmála se Becca a stiskla Sabininu paži, kolem které měla omotané ruce. Vydaly se tedy směrem, kterým Sabina předtím indikovala.

Když už byly na dohled vysoké budovy hotelu, Becca najednou zpomalila. Sabina už otvírala pusu, aby se zeptala, co se děje, když blondýnka jí najednou zatáhla za ruku a začala jí táhnout směrem k tmavé uličce, která se nacházela pár kroků od nich.

„Nějaký důvod, proč nemůžeme pokračovat k mému perfektně vyhřátému hotelovému pokoji?“ optala se Sabina s úsměvem, ale nechala se Beccou vést. „Nebo bych možná měla začít volat o pomoc?“ zažertovala, a starší žena se uchechtla a její jedinou reakcí bylo tiché „Šššššš.“

Jakmile byly v uličce, schované hávem noci a mimo dosah případných slídivých očí z ulice, Becca Sabinu popadla za paže, přitlačila jí k cihlové zdi budovy, která byla za nimi a hladově jí políbila. Sabina se nebránila, a polibek dychtivě opětovala. Po několika minutách laškování se však blondýnka nahnula tak, aby se její rty dotýkaly skořápky Sabinina ucha, které vzala jemně mezi zuby a lehce stiskla. Mladší žena se začala svíjet, ale Becca jí mezitím pustila a do červenajícího se ucha zašeptala „Mise splněna, Andílku.“

Sabinu jakoby polil kýbl ledové vody. Dech se jí zadrhnul v hrdle, začala se třást po celém těle a skoro nebyla schopná mluvit.

„K-kdo jsi?“ vykoktala nejpalčivější otázku, která jí aktuálně tíhla myšlenky.

„Jak v-víš o..kdo jsem?“ pokračovala přiškrceným hlasem v dotazování.

„Šššššš.“ ozvala se Becca, a jemně vzala Sabinin obličej do svých dlaní. Modré oči vyzařovaly teplo, a ujištění, ale Sabina stejně nemohla uvěřit, co se to děje.

„Jmenuju se Rebekah. Nebo mi taky říkají Bosley, což je moje hodnost v Townsendově agentuře.“ vysvětlovala blondýna. Sabina cítila, jak led, jež jí svíral útroby trochu polevuje.

„Omlouvám se, ale na tvojí první solo misi jsme tě nemohli poslat hned naostro svádět nějakého překupníka zbraní, nebo mafiána. Věděla jsi, že se jedná o test. Jen už nebylo řečeno, že jde o připravenou situaci s jedním z vlastních lidí. Hlavně kvůli tvému bezpečí.“ pokračovala Becca. Tedy vlastně Rebekah.

„A dovol mi říct, že jsi prošla naprosto na výbornou.“ usmála se blondýna, zatímco stále držela Sabinin obličej ve svých dlaních.

Sabina stále nedokázala zpracovat, že tohle všechno bylo přichystané. Tedy – samozřejmě věděla, že se jedná o připravenou situaci, jen nečekala, že jejím cílem bude Bosley. A k tomu všemu sakra sexy Bosley. Vzpomínky jí zalétly zpátky do barové koupelny, do momentu před jejich prvním polibkem. Vybavila si, jak rozšířené zorničky Rebekah měla a došlo jí, že to ženina reakce nebyla hraná. Opravdu ve svém zadání uspěla. Ale to také znamenalo, že blondýna k ní byla přitahována stejně, jako Sabina k ní? Všechny tyhle myšlenky vířily Sabině hlavou, zatímco se snažila přijít na to, co teď.

„Takže říkáš, že mise je splněna a že jsem uspěla?“ začala mladší žena opatrně.

„Hmmmm,“ odsouhlasila Rebekah, zatímco její prsty lehce hladily Sabininu tvář. Ta zavřela oči, nechala se obklopit pocitem tepla a bezpečí, který v přítomnosti druhé ženě cítila. A odhodlala se ke svým dalším slovům.

„Neměly bychom tedy ten úspěch někde oslavit?“ zeptala se Sabina vyzývavě, ale pohled v jejích očích prozrazoval jistou zranitelnost, která Rebeku zasáhla víc, než by čekala.

„A copak byste navrhovala, agentko Wilsonová?“ usmála se blondýnka a jednou rukou pohnula tak, aby mohla Sabině za ucho zastrčit pramen uvolněných světlých vlasů.

„No, jsme co by kamenem dohodil od hotelu, kam jsme měly namířeno, tak proč to nevyužít?“ podotkla Sabina a její pohled se stočil ke rtům starší ženy, které se stáhly do pobaveného výrazu. Rebekah se znovu předklonila tak, aby se její rty ještě jednou dotkly Sabinina ucha.

„Pokud to myslíš vážně, navrhuju, abychom se přesunuly jinam. Nebydlím daleko odsud.“ vydechla.

„Hotel je pod dohledem agentury. Myslím, že pokračování nikdo z nich vidět nemusí. Co ty na to?“ navrhla blondýnka a Sabina se v duchu proklela za svojí naivitu. Samozřejmě, že hotel je hlídaný. Byl součástí mise.

Mladší světlovláska pouze zahučela a pak se naklonila tak, aby Rebečiny rty chytla do dalšího polibku. Starší žena ani nebyla překvapená. Pouze se podala tomu vášnivému útoku a její paže se ovinuly kolem Sabininých ramen.

„Možná bychom se měly vážně přesunout,“ pronesla po chvíli do ticha, které mezi nimi panovalo poté, co se přestaly líbat.

„Veď mě,“ pobídla Sabina, popadla blondýnčinu ruku a byla připravená vyrazit. Rebekah se otočila a vydala se skrz temnou uličku, ve které se nacházely, přesně opačným směrem, než kterým mířily předtím.

Po zhruba deseti minutách chůze se zastavila před upraveným řadovým domkem a po rychlém pohledu na Sabinu začala stoupat do schodů, které k domu vedly.

„Ještě sis to nerozmyslela?“ optala se mladší ženy, když dorazily k vchodovým dveřím.

„Ne, ale nic nezaručuju, pokud rychle neodemkneš!“ škádlila Sabina. To Rebeku umlčelo a rychle vytáhla z kabelky klíč, kterým otevřela vstupní dveře a vpustila tak obě dovnitř. Jen co dveře zavřela a zamkla, ucítila na svém pase dvě ruce, které jí otočily, přitiskly k tvrdému dřevěnému povrchu, a na její krk se snesl útok v podobě měkkých rtů a kousajících zubů. Rebekah zavřela oči a snažila se, aby se jí nepodlomila kolena, a pevně se přitiskla k tělu, které se tak perfektně tvarovalo do toho jejího. Její ruce našly světlé vlasy a pevně je sevřely. To upoutalo Sabininu pozornost.

„Ložnice je hned nahoře. Mohlo by to být pohodlnější,“ mrkla Rebekah a Sabina se zářivě usmála.

„Jak si přeješ.“ pronesla a popadla starší ženu do náruče. Ta napřed díky nečekanému pohybu vyjekla a potom se rozesmála. Naprosto nespoutaným srdečným smíchem, který by Sabinu jistě okouzlil, kdyby už dávno pod blondýnčiným vlivem nebyla. S Rebekou v náručí se tedy Sabina vydala do schodů a nechala se v neznámém prostředí navigovat. Když vyšly do patra, zamířila k prvním dveřím napravo, jak zněla instrukce a nechala Rebeku, aby otevřela dveře vedoucí do obrovské ložnice, v jejímž opačném rohu stála královská postel s karmínově rudým povlečením. Sabina na nic nečekala, a pokračovala směrem k posteli. Když byla u ní, lehce a opatrně Rebeku položila a ta neváhala, a rozepla Sabinin kabát a pomohla jí ho shodit z ramenou. Jakmile byl překážející kus oděvu pryč z cesty, blondýnka popadla bílou kravatu, která její společnici visela kolem krku a začala si jí pomalu omotávat kolem zápěstí, čímž Sabinu nutila, aby se k ní víc a víc nakláněla. Mladší žena si ale nestěžovala a její rty ozdobil ďábelský úsměv, při které, Rebečino srdce lehce poskočilo a cítila, jak se jí po celém těle rozlévá teplo. Jejich rty se znovu potkaly v hladovém polibku, zatímco Sabininy ruce začaly pracovat na tom, aby Rebeku dostala z vrstev oblečení, které měla stále na sobě.

Po několika minutách usilovné práce, která byla neustále přerušována čím dál vášnivějšími polibky, se oběma ženám konečně podařilo vysvléct ze všech svršků a obě byly kompletně nahé.

„Jsi nádherná,“ pronesla Sabina šeptem, zatímco pozorovala krémovou kůži před sebou. Rebekah se zardila a místo odpovědi si Sabinu přitáhla zpátky k sobě, aby mohly pokračovat v tom, co začaly. A že je čekala opravdu dlouhá noc.

****

Sabina stála na louce, a nebyla si jistá, co si počít. Jane stála stoicky o kus dál a zpracovávala smrt svého kolegy a mentora. Sabina se jí aspoň pokusila nabídnout něco k jídlu, ale bez úspěchu. Tak se ten samý sendvič pokusila nabídnout Eleně, ale ta o pár metrů dál akorát zvracela do křoví, takže asi taky nejspíš nebude mít chuť.

Sabina se rozhlédla po okolí, kde nebylo nic než lesy a zelená tráva, kam až oko dohlédlo. Když tu najednou ticho, narušované pouze Eleniným zvracením prořízl ostrý zvuk sportovního motoru. Sabininy uši ihned zbystřily a její srdce radostně poskočilo při myšlence na Rebeku, která byla na cestě. Komu jinému měly totiž zavolat, když se jejich mise tak brutálně zvrhla.

Sportovní Audi dorazilo na místo a zaparkovalo na louce. Dveře se otevřely, a z titanově šedého vozu vystoupila blondýnka v outfitu, který rozhodně nebyl vhodný do přírody.

„Charlie posílá srdečné pozdravy, Andílci.“ řekla Rebekah na uvítanou.

„Becca ani neměla čas se převléct,“ pomyslela si Sabina. „Ihned po mém telefonátu naskočila do auta a vydala se za námi.“

Sabina si dovolila moment, kdy cítila, jak jí tělem prostupuje láska, kterou pro tuhle ženu cítila. Přišlo jí to jako včera, ten večer, kdy se poprvé potkaly. Občas nemůže věřit, že je to už víc, jak pět let. Když byla k oběma dívkám zády, na její tváři se objevil zranitelný výraz, který byl určený pro Rebeku, a jen pro ní. Vydala se tedy směrem ke své blondýnce. Když k ní dorazila, měla sto chutí svou ženu vtáhnout do náručí a pevně jí obejmout. Musela si však zachovat profesionální odstup. Nebyly totiž o samotě. A tak pouze stihla Rebečino rameno a poskytla jí update ohledně jejich situace.

„Ahoj. Ta je v šoku a z téhle jsou cítit zvratky.“ shrnula mladší žena, když tu je přerušila Elena.

„Kdo jste?“ zeptala se napůl hysterická dívka.

„Já jsem Bosley.“ odpověděla Rebekah, čímž chudáka dívku zmátla ještě víc.

„Bosley?“ zopakovala Elena nevěřícně.

„Bosley je pozice v naší organizaci.“ vysvětlovala Rebekah, zatímco Sabina zůstala pozadu a pustila se do sendviče, který očividně nikdo jiný nechtěl.

„Asi jako poručík.“ pokračovala s vysvětlením Rebekah. „Skutečné jméno muže, kterého jste potkaly, bylo Edgar Dessange.“

„Edgar.“ utrousila zarmoucená Jane.

Když Rebekah řekla, že potřebuje obejmout, protože Edgar byl i její přítel, Sabina měla co dělat, aby se udržela a nevtáhla blondýnku do medvědího objetí. Nenáviděla, když byla její manželka smutná. Ale nedalo se nic dělat.

Když Becca konečně zavelela, že je čas se umýt, otočila se směrem ke svému autu, a Sabina byla přímo v jejím zorném poli.

„Je to ukradené auto?“ zeptala se s pohledem na stříbrné vozidlo, které stálo na polní cestě. Sabina se zatvářila rozpačitě a přikývla. Becca si jen povzdychla, vykročila a když došla ke své ženě, chytla jí za paži, aby jí nasměrovala k autu a mohla všechny tři mladé ženy dopravit do bezpečného domu.

Po jejich příchodu se dívky rozešly do svých pokojů a všechny se šly umýt a trochu si odpočinout po náročném dni, jaký měly za sebou.

Sabina byla ve své ložnici, když se ozvalo lehké ťuknutí na dveře a aniž by dotyčná počkala na vyzvání, dveře se otevřely. Dovnitř vešla Rebekah, dveře za sebou zavřela a zamkla. Zkoumavě se zadívala na Sabinu, která stála vedle postele pouze ve spodním prádle a chystala se do sprchy. Krom pár oděrek ovšem blondýnka nezpozorovala žádné velké zranění a tak se jí ulevilo. Stačilo, že přišli o Edgara. Ještě vážně zraněná manželka a její příčetnost by si pro dnešek asi dala pauzu.

„Moc mě mrzí, že jsme o něj přišly,“ Sabina se na Beccu podívala smutnýma očima, zatímco se odkazovala na Edgara.

„Mě taky, zlato, mě taky.“ povzdechla se Rebekah a oči se jí zaleskly slzami. Aby trochu odlehčila ponurou náladu, zeptala se své ženy „Nechceš v té sprše společnost? Máme zhruba hodinu času,“ zamrkala šibalsky.

„Pokud nabízíš, víš, že nikdy neřeknu ne.“ usmála se Sabina a vydala se do koupelny, kam jí její žena následovala. Čekalo je několik těžkých dnů, musely si tedy pro sebe urvat každý okamžik, který mohly. A společná sprcha po katastrofickém dni mezi takové určitě patřila.


End file.
